


Reflections.

by helenacf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenacf/pseuds/helenacf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel fell with his brothers, losing  his wings and himself at the same time and Dean is going to rise him from prediction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections.

 

 

> _But I still believe though these cracks you'll see,_   
> _When I'm on my knees I'll still believe,_   
> _And when I've hit the ground, neither lost nor found,_   
> _If you believe in me I'll still believe_
> 
> **.-Holland Road; Mumford &Sons**

 

Castiel was standing shirtless with his back to the mirror in his own bedroom in the bunker. He took a deep breath and looked back to see his reflection in the mirror. he saw nothing, just his naked skin and two scars just were his wings used to be. His hands stroked his harmed skin and he felt a little shiver going right through his spine. Cas didn’t notice he was crying until a tear fell on his shoulder. He also didn't notice Dean until he saw the reflection of the hunter in the mirror. He was standing in the doorway, looking at the fallen angel with sad and tired eyes. Dean closed the door behind him with slight movement and approached him.

“Cas…"  His voice sounded kind and comforting, but you could still hear the rough sound of hundreds nights wasted filling empty bottles with tears and pain.

“I don’t know what are you going through, okay? I don’t even want to imagine it, I have already to bear too much. But we are here to-“ Cas turned his body away to look at the hunter with his weeping eyes. “I am nothing now” He said, interrupting him in a small and broken voice due to the sob he was trying to keep in his chest, trying to hold the tears in vain.

“Don’t say that.” Dean replied seriously with a deeper voice now, not willing to letting him think otherwise. “But it is true, Dean” Cas cried out. “Look at all the bad things I did as an angel. Look all the pain I created having my grace.” He added as all the tears were falling from his eyes. “Look at all the pain I caused you”

Dean approached him and held the face of his still angel in his own hands. “Cas, look at me. Look at my eyes.” He ordered him. “You didn’t cause me any pain, you hear me? You made a few mistakes, we all do that. That’s the point of all of this, the point of life is before we come to the end we hate to pick up the crap we left behind. We have to turn the bad things into good things the best we can, you know? And never, never fall.” Said the damaged hunter to the broken angel. Castiel looked straight at Dean’s endless green eyes.

“But I have already fallen..” He admitted with all the weight he was holding in his shoulders. “You raised me from perdition, remember?” The hunter said and placed Castiel’s hand on his shoulder, upon the old scar. “I’m going to do the same with you”. And then Castiel found himself in Dean’s eyes, which were full of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first Destiel fanfic sorry if I have done something wrong. Sorry too if you find some typos, I'm spanish so is kind difficult to write in another tongue.
> 
> I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter, I hope soon.
> 
> I want to thanks Ilona for her help, I needed it.
> 
> Don't forget to share your opinions! :)


End file.
